Star Wars Rebels: Wonderland Star
by Jedi Alice
Summary: A new team of Rebels has arrived on Lothal to help battle the Empire. With Jedi Grand Master Alice White at the lead, the Empire should be running scared pretty soon, right? But what if not all of her crew stay on the side of light? Rated T for language and minor pervy moments. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A long time ago in a Galaxy far, far way...**

 **(Cue Star Wars Rebels Theme Music)**

 **Star Wars Rebels: Wonderland Star**

 **Episode 1: Hearts, Hatters, and the Cheshire Cat**

 **IT IS A TIME OF UNREST IN THE GALACTIC EMPIRE.  
AFTER LEARNING OF SENATOR TRAYVIS' TRUE ALLIGENCE,  
A NEW TEAM OF REBELS HAS RISEN TO JOIN THE BATTLE FOR  
HOPE AND FREEDOM. BUT THESE NEW REBELS PLAY BY A DIFFERENT  
SET OF RULES, AND UNLIKE THE ****_GHOST CREW,_** **THEY DO NOT HESITATE  
TO KILL. WILL THE TWO CREWS BE ABLE TO WORK TOGETHER FOR THE GOOD  
OF THE GALAXY, OR WILL THE NEW TEAM'S ARRIVAL SPELL DOOM FOR THE ENTIRE  
REBELLION? ONLY TRIVIAL TIME CAN TELL. AND NONE OF THIS IS CANNON, SO JUST RELAX.**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE NIGHTMARE'S VISIT**

 **KANAN WAS UNUSED TO HAVING HIS DREAMS INVADED.** But one night, he felt an unfamiliar presence in his dreams, and found himself pulled into a void between sleep and the waking world, filled with endless, drifting clouds of green, purple, and gold. "Hello, Caleb Dume," a girl's voice greeted him cheerfully. Kanan spun around, trying to locate the source of the strange voice. "My voice is not strange, Jedi," the voice scolded. "I'm important, so show a little respect in my presence. I'm the only one who can send you back to the waking world, after all."

"Who are you?" Kanan demanded.  
"I'm a nightmare. Duh," the voice said in his left ear, and he felt a faint breath against his skin. Whirling around, he found himself face to face with a girl with long silver hair, grey eyes, and sickly-white, perfect skin. She was dressed in a black jacket with sleeves that zipped, black slacks, and black high-heeled boots. In her pale hand was a strawberry flavored Pixie Stix, held elegantly between her fingers the way one might hold a pipe. She smiled at him knowingly, as though she was probing his mind, digging up the secrets of his past and present. "My name's Sparrow Gottschalk. Pleased to meet you, Caleb. Or should I call you Kanan Jarrus? And yes, I am digging through your mind right now. I like to know all about my allies!"

"How are you in my dream?" Kanan asked.  
"I'm a nightmare, a type of dream demon. Of course I can enter your dreams, easy as blinking." The girl explained. "This is just a courtesy visit. My ship will be at your location in about three dream-minutes, so I wanted to be sure you'd wake up in time to meet the others."

"What others?"

"Didn't Ahsoka-sama tell you you'd be meeting a new group of Rebels soon?" Sparrow asked. "All of whom had training under Jedi Grand Master Alice White of Wonderland? I'm one of them! Oh, it's time! The _Wonderland Star_ will be coming out of Hyperspace in a few minutes! Wake up, eat, brush your hair! You've got a big surprise awaiting you on the other side of dreams!" She snapped her fingers, and Kanan woke up in his bunk on the _Ghost._

"Kanan? You're only waking up _now?"_ Captain Hera Syndulla asked irritably. "Master Alice was a friend of yours back at the Jedi Temple, right? You should've been ready to meet her students a lot sooner."

"I can't wait to meet them," Ezra said, coming around the corner. "From what Sparrow said, a lot of them a hot teenage girls!"

"And some totally hot teenage boys," Sabine added. "Guys who would make Anakin Skywalker look plain in comparison. We also get to meet Wonderland's Jedi Masters. Apparently, some of them are humanoid animals."

 _Animals? What was Alice thinking?_ Kanan wondered. Just then, a ship landed easily next to theirs. "They're here, guys!" Zeb called. The crew ran outside to greet their new allies.

The _Wonderland Star_ was one majestic blockade runner, painted gold and trimmed with red hearts, green clovers, blue spades, and white diamonds. As the hatch opened, a woman about three years older than Kanan came down the ramp. She wore blue Jedi robes, and her long, gold hair was tied back with a blue ribbon trimmed with gold and a cute red heart. Her boots were red, but the rest of her outfit was blue and white. She had green eyes and fair skin, and was quite beautiful. Kanan recognized her at once, and she smiled upon seeing him. "Caleb!" she called, dropping the whole proper act and running to hug her long-lost friend. She was certainly strong when they'd been Padawans, but now she was even stronger. She nearly knocked him off his feet. "It's so good to see a familiar face," she said, hugging him tight. "We have so much catching up to do. But first, you must meet my crew." With a whistle, the members of her rather large crew began to come out of the ship. Ezra and Sabine began to drool like teens.

Alice's kids were _hot as Hell._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meet the Crew!**

 **Ezra and Sabine stared in awe.** Alice's kids were _hot as Hell!_ Three young ladies, about Sabine's age, and a young man, Ezra's age, all with rabbit ears. The eldest wore a violet coat and a black military uniform, had long blond hair and ears, and emerald eyes. The middle girl had heterochromatic everything - blond-and-white hair, green-and-red eyes, even her ears matched her hair! She was dressed in black, brown, and green, with a green cape with a white clover on it. The youngest was a cute albino - sorry, _white_ rabbit, with white hair, brows, and eyelashes, and ruby-red eyes. She wore a short ballet dress in various shades of pink trimmed with white and gold, and a pair of red ballet slippers. The boy was clearly her twin, and was dressed in red and brown. Both twins had large watches on gold chains around their shoulders, but it was unclear if any of them were armed.

"Fellow Rebels, may I introduce my children," Master Alice said. "Lilac, Clover, Rose, and Alexander White." As their names were called, the one in purple bowed, the one in green nodded curtly, the one in pink curtsied, and the boy also bowed.

"Any friend of our mom's is a friend of ours!" Lilac said cheerfully.

Kanan looked at Master Alice in shock. "You had _kids?!_ " he demanded.  
Alice smiled with a nod. "You remember that little white rabbit who followed me everywhere, Caleb-chan?" she asked. "And that man with white rabbit ears who took me to Wonderland? Same person. We fell in love in his home world, married, and not long after, we had kids! These four are quadruplets, though each is unique. Now, let me introduce the rest of my crew. Hearts, front and center!"

With that, two boys with brown hair and red eyes, about Ezra's age, came down the ramp with a girl with purple hair and violet eyes. "S'up, Rebels?" one of the boys greeted casually. "I'm Ace Jr. This is my twin brother, Spade! Master Alice is our aunt."

Kanan turned to Alice. "I didn't know you had a brother?" he asked.

"Yup, an awesome-as-hell Onii-san who kicks Dark Side ass on the daily," a cheerful male voice said as a man in his late thirties or early forties came down the ramp. "Nice to meet you guys. My name's Ace. I'm the Knight of Hearts."

The man seemed to pique the curiosity of all the rebels. He had sun kissed brown hair and eyes as red as blood. He wore a red coat and a black uniform underneath. A lightsaber was strapped to his belt.

"Ahem! We are Lilith, Princess of Hearts, Daughter of the Red Queen," the girl said, finally seeming to be annoyed at being ignored. "Our mother is a Jedi Master and rules over Heart country."

"Did we hear someone mention Us?" they heard a woman say as a very beautiful woman in her forties came down the ramp. She was full-bodied, absolutely gorgeous, with purple hair and violet eyes. She wore red armor similar to Sabine's Mando gear. "We are Vivaldi, Queen of Hearts. Alice's Onii-san is our Knight and her husband is our Prime Minister."

"You certainly married into a position of power," Kanan commented.  
"I did not marry for power, I married for love!" Alice insisted. "Peter and I have loved each other since the day we met on Coroscant nearly 30 years ago. We grew up together, fought alongside each other in many battles. When he showed me his true form and took me to Wonderland, I realized that I no longer loved him as a pet, but romantically. We married not long after and I bore our beautiful daughters and handsome son happily."

"I'm always gladdened to hear that, my dear," a second man's voice said as Peter White himself came down the ramp to hug his wife. "Your bell-like voice is music to the ear! Though I'd be much more at ease if _he_ didn't stand so near." He pointed at Kanan, clearly filled with a kind of jealously and distain.

Alice sighed. "I apologize for my husband's behavior, Caleb-chan," she said, though the Jedi still had no idea what "Chan" meant. "Peter's the jealous type. He doesn't like it in the least when I associate with any man who isn't him. He doesn't understand the concept of 'friends,' either. "Allies," but not 'friends.' I was pretty much his only friend."

"And I am perfectly content on keeping it that way, my dear Alice," Peter said, crossing his arms. Like the twins who resembled him, he wore a gold watch on a long chain around his shoulder. Unlike the twins, he wore a pair of rounded glasses.

"Anyway, Peter White, Caleb Dume. Caleb Dume, Peter White. Now that I've introduced the Hearts group, Hatters, front and center!"

A young lady about Sabine's age, a boy with brown rabbit ears Ezra's age, and two twin girls who couldn't have been more than ten years old came down the ramp. The young lady had wild black hair and emerald eyes. She wore a top hat decorated with playing cards and roses. She dressed in black and pink, and carried a cane with a diamond topped with a hat much like her own. Her expression was both calm and calculating, as though she was already thinking on how she could use the _Ghost_ crew to her advantage.

The young man had wavy orange hair and unique violet eyes. He wore a military coat, a green t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. Tucked into one of his many belts was a long-barreled blaster. He wore a smile on his face, but it was clear that he was the muscle of the Hatters.

The twin girls differed only in eye and clothing color. One had blue eyes, and the other had red. They wore corresponding Padawan uniforms. They had short, curly black hair and innocent smiles.

"Hello, there," the girl with the cane said. "My name is Angela Dupre, Daughter of the Mad Hatter. These are my subordinates, Blood March, son of the March Hare, and the Tweedles, Sapphire and Ruby, Daughters of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, respectively."

"Next, we have the Amusment Park kids," Alice said. "Amusement Park, front and center!"


End file.
